from a different angle
by lander Zander
Summary: My first fic, oh joy, thats grand. Seriously though, i want you to read it and give it a shot. It involves matt and mimi, and something they find in the digital world that will change their lives for at least a little while. This will get fun.


LZ: Hi, i am landerZ, this is my first fic. This fic is something i have thought up a long time ago. I think you will like it, it takes place a few years after they left the digital world, there are no season 2 characters, gwahaha, enjoy.  
  
Davis: wha! You mean i am not in it?  
  
(lz takes a mallet and whacks davis' head with it)  
  
LZ: nope. Anyway, people , enjoy.  
  
It was a normal Friday. I went to school, Worked on subjects I didn't even like, then went back home. My name is Matt. Well, you probably couldn't say I am exactly normal. I mean, I am normal in most ways, except for the fact that some years ago we were given digimon, digital monsters. We have saved the world a few times, and protected the digital world. You know, the normal. Right.. Anyway, like I said, it was a normal Friday. It has been 3 years since I have visited the digiworld. When I got back home, I ran to my computer. I always do this, even though I always doubt that a digiport is open. When I walked in my room I expected to see a screen saver. Wrong. There it was, the digiport was open. I thought about calling my friends to come, but I figured I needed a little bit of time alone. I took out my digivice from my closet, its been a while since I have used it. It started to glow, and then I was sucked in.  
  
  
Today was one of the most boring Fridays ever. I went to school to find out Sora was sick and couldn't come. Sora was one of my best friends, so that made it even more boring. On top of it all, my boyfriend wasn't at school today. So it went on pretty uneventful. It was great to just ride my bike back home. I really needed some time off. My name is Mimi, official digimon and fashion master! Okay, okay, might not be the digimon master, but fashion, oh yeah. I walked inside my room to see the computer my mom just bought me. I opened my eyes wide, there it was, an open port to the digital world. I thought about calling my friends, but decided not to. I wanted to go by myself. I took out my digivice and got sucked in.  
Matt got in the digital world and was greeted by the normal digital monsters. He hoped to find his digital monster, but then decided he wasn't in the mood for looking, basically, he just wanted some time off. He walked around, and noticed a few things changed from the last time he was here.   
What drew his attention was a large tower. When he tried to step past the tower, it was as if there was a giant barrier. He noticed it was a mirror , and that the tower was actually in half. But wait, if it was a mirror, how come some of the digimon didn't appear on that side.   
It was certainly weird. He felt drawn to the tower though. He climbed up the stairs, which seemed to go on forever He reached the top , a small area divided by a wall that he couldn't see past.   
The barrier was blocking the door, so it couldn't be opened. He noticed a small hole in the wall. He reached in and pulled out something that looked like Mimi's crest. Hmm, mabey he could bring it back to her, he wondered if Mimi lost it the last time she came.   
Meanwhile, Mimi also arrived. She was looking around the digital world, noticing a few things have changed, but not many. She was also drawn by the tower. She noticed that the scenery was an exact mirror image on the other side of the barrier, but not exactly the digimon.   
She walked up the steps softly, trying not to make allot of noise. When she reached the top, she noticed the door was blocked by the barrier too. She saw a hole and reached her hand inside, and pulled out matt's crest.  
"why... this looks exactly like Matt's crest", she said to herself.  
They both walked downstairs at the same time, and exited the tower, not turning back and noticing each other. They were both standing in the same spot, looking like a mirror except that someone else was being shown. Then, they warped back to their home.   
Matt ate fast, and called Mimi. Her mom said that she wasn't there, and that she would probably be back tonight. Matt thought that he would just give it to Mimi tomorrow. He ate supper and walked upstairs, noticing the digiport was closed again. He smiled to himself and pocketed the digivice. He felt an urge to go to sleep, he was probably just tired.  
Mimi got home, then walked over to Sora's house to see if she was ok. She found out that Sora was just a little sick, and would probably be okay tomorrow. She told Sora about the crest, and her trip to the digital world.  
"what!? And you didn't invite me?" , she asked.  
"Sora... uhm, hate to break it to you, but you are sick anyway, it wouldn't be healthy for you to go", she grinned, so did Sora.  
"hmmm, well, you should give the crest to Matt as soon as you see him, he ought to be at school tomorrow.", she said.  
Mimi walked out the door, then almost fell asleep on her feet. She was really tired. She ran home and went to her room to discover the digiport was closed. She lied on her bed, trying to think about what happened in the digital world, but she fell asleep fast.  
  
  
  
BRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!  
Mimi kept her eyes closed and shut down the alarm. Then she remembered something, she didn't have an alarm. She wondered why her mom would get her one. She felt allot of energy though, which was unusual for her, because she was defiantly NOT a morning person. She sat up and opened her eyes, noticing she was in Matt's room.   
She stood up, familiar with Matt's house because she has been here before, but still , why was she here in the morning, and where was Matt? She walked to the bathroom, the door was opened. When she walked in she looked in the mirror and saw Matt in the reflection.  
"Matt, don't scare me like that"  
Then she opened here eyes in surprise, Matt's voice came out of her mouth. She looked in the mirror, it was not Matt behind her, because she was not even in the mirror. Then she looked down.  
"oh shit"  
  
"Mimi! Wake up! Time for you to get up!" called Mimi's mom.  
Matt was still sleeping, he couldn't wake up for some reason. He felt zapped of all his strength. Why was Mimi's mom here? He didn't know, and he didn't care. He was feeling really tired and weak, and he felt some weight on his chest. He thought that it was just the pressure from all that has been going on. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but pink. It looked like Mimi's room. He got up , barely able too. He felt ... different, kind of awkward. He walked in the bathroom and noticed he was wearing a dress.  
"okay Mimi, I will kill you, why'd you change me into your..." Matt squeaked. His voice sounded exactly like Mimi's.   
  
He looked down, and looked in the mirror. To see he was wearing a pink dress and had a small difference in body parts.  
  
"oh no... no no no no no NOOOO! I'm Mimi!"  
  
LZ: well, what a fate for matt, but it makes you wonder, what will happen in that body?  
  
Matt walks in  
  
Matt: oh my god, you did NOT just do that to me!  
  
Mimmi walks in.   
  
Mimi: yeah! Why'd you put me in HIS body?  
  
LZ: uhm.. people... please..... lets just be rational about this  
  
Mimi and matt both take out baseball batts, and davis wakes up with a mallet.  
  
LZ: well... that pretty much is chapter 1, in our next chapter, How will mimi do playing sports? How will matt ever cheerlead? And how the hell are they going to cope with bathroom diferences? Find out next time, and now, uhm, i gotta go  
  
LZ runs away from the three killers.  



End file.
